Not According to Plan
by Natasia08
Summary: Rachel has always had a plan. Graduate High School, go to a college in New York City, perform on Broadway, fall in love. And she thought everything was going according to that plan until something throws that plan off course. puckleberry. mature.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Kay so this is the start of my second Puckleberry Fic, don't worry if you are reading my other one, I will post as soon as possible. I needed to write this out. I think this story is interesting. So please let me know what you think. Reviews are like my drug, I need them to write. ;]

**Not According to Plan**

Chapter One:

Rachel stepped into McGulligan's bar, like she did every Friday night when she wasn't performing in a show, and looked around. She spotted the familiar Mohawk hairstyle – still going strong after all these years- surrounded by a small crowd of male college students. Noah's friends: Max Kimball, Joseph Letterman, and Kyle Finx were the only ones she knew out of all of them. She watched as Noah Puckerman downed another shot, him being encouraged by a chorus of cheers, and she shook her head. It seemed that since he was legally allowed to drink, he had been doing so more than ever before.

She pushed her way through the crowd and lightly tapped him on the shoulder as she came into his line of sight. He grinned and raised his arms over his head. "The other half of tonight's entertainment has finally arrived!" He laughed and pulled her into a tight hug.

"You smell like Tequila!"

"And you smell like cookies."

"Cookies smell better than tequila."

"Well now," Noah smirked. "That can be debatable."

Rachel rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him off of her. "How are you, _Puckerman_?"

"I'm good, _Berry_, how are you?"

"Great!" Rachel smiled. "Garrett won't be able to join us this evening, he's in the studio."

Noah's expression immediately changed at the mention of Garrett McGuire, Rachel's boyfriend. His jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed slightly but Rachel ignored it. Like she always did. Because she knew that Noah wasn't a big fan of him but she loved Garrett with all her heart and that was all that matter. "The wanna-be rock star was in the Post today," Noah grumbled as he grabbed himself another shot.

"Yes, I know. He was with a Blonde." Rachel replied as she sat down on one of the stools.

"So you saw that?"

"Yes, it's just a publicity stunt. The girl is his co-star in the movie he's doing." Rachel explained.

"Since when is he an actor?" Noah muttered. "Is that what he told you?"

"He just got the contract, and yes, that is what he told me."

"And you believe him?"

Rachel sighed, "Of course I believe him. I trust him."

"Well I don't."

"What's new with you?" Rachel asked, changing the subject. "We haven't talked in like two days!"

Noah chuckled and ran his hand over the 'hawk, "eh, just school. Getting ready to join the Academy."

"The Academy?"

"Yeah," He shrugged. "The Fire Academy."

Her brows rose in surprise, "The Fire Academy? Really? That's great, Noah!" She clapped her hands but paused for a moment, "Are you sure about this, Noah? Being a Fireman has its risks…"

"I know, Rachel," He grinned at her sudden concern. "But I figured it's the least I could do, give back to society and all."

She smiled, "Well, I'm proud."

"Proud of what?" Kurt asked as he appeared beside Rachel, his arm hooked with an arm that belonged to the one Quinn Fabray.

Rachel squealed loudly as she hopped off the barstool and pulled them both in a hug. "You guys came!"

"Well we figured you would kill us if we missed a third night in the row," Quinn explained with a small smile.

"Well, since you two have missed two nights. You two are the first up," Rachel replied in her matter of fact tone which earned her amused expression from both her friends. Noah just rolled his eyes and downed the shot that had been in his hands.

"Only if you come up there with us," Kurt countered.

"We are a little rusty," Quinn added.

Rachel's nose wrinkled, though both knew she couldn't pass up a chance to sing, even if it was in a group. A small grin formed on her face and she nodded. "Fine, I shall go on with you. I have the perfect song in mind. Noah you can go next."

"Yes, mother," Noah replied as he shook his head.

Rachel ignored his teasing and led the blond and the male diva up to the small stage.

The three stood on the stage before the microphones and Rachel beamed as they were greeted by a loud chorus of cheers. Noah being the loudest of them all. The music started and Kurt lit up pleasantly, it being one of his favorite artists.

(_Rachel_, **Quinn, **Kurt, _**All**_)

"**I've had a little bit too much  
All of the people start to rush.  
Start to rush babe.  
A dizzy twister dance  
Can't find my drink or man.  
Where are my keys, I lost my phone."**

"_What's going on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright"._

_**"Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance."  
**_  
_"Wish I could shut my playboy mouth.  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out babe.  
Control your poison babe  
Roses with thorns they say.  
And we're all gettin' hosed tonight."_

"**What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright**."

_**"Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance."**_

"When I come through on the dance floor checking out that catalogue.  
Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw."

"And I ain't gonna' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like a call  
I'm gonna hit it, I'm gonna hit it and flex and do it until tomorrow, yeah  
Shorty I can see that you got so much energy  
The way you twirling up them hips round and round  
There's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stay, let me watch you break it down."

_**"Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance."**_

_"Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic."_

"**Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic."**

_**Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic."**_

"_**Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic."**_

**"Go. Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it  
Don't slow! Drive it, clean it lysol, bleed it  
Spend the last dough"**

(I got it)

"**In your Pocko"**

(I got it)

_**"Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance."**_

The room whistled and cheered while Rachel, Quinn and Kurt took a bow. They rushed off stage as Noah slowly made his way up, his hands in his pockets. "I hate going after you guys," He whispered jokingly in Rachel ear before he took his place in front of the middle microphone.

"Yeah, well. This song popped on my playlist, thanks Rachel, so I thought I would sing it for everyone," Noah explained before the music started to play for him.

"_Well Hell sees her shadow in my backseat  
And her friends are standing right in front of me  
World-wide from the Cimarron to Turkey  
Open up saying' everybody loves me_

And you don't have to make a sound  
Cause they got what you need (what you need)  
Oh, Oh Oh Oh

Got love for the people that have warned you  
God love all your sentimental virtue  
Eight balls with the takers that'll make you  
Lay cards with the lovers that'll hate you

And you don't have to make a sound  
They got what you need (what you need)  
Like you say 

_Oh my!  
Feels just like I don't try  
Looks so good I might die  
All I know is everybody loves me  
Get down  
Swaying to my own sound  
Flashes in my face now  
All I know is everybody loves me  
Everybody loves me_

Well I  
Play the music don't stop till I turn gray  
"Stars Forever," like John Sousa, never fade  
He had a beautiful child, named her Désirée*  
Hope I'll remember the good things that I never made

Cause you don't have to make a sound  
When they got what you need  
Like you say

Oh my!  
Feels just like I don't try  
Looks so good I might die  
All I know is everybody loves me  
Get down  
Swaying to my own sound  
Flashes in my face now  
All I know is everybody loves me  
Everybody loves me

_Everybody  
Everybody  
Oh!  
Everybody  
Everybody_

Don't need my health  
Got my name and got my wealth, I  
Stare at the sun  
Just for kicks all by myself, I  
Lose track of time  
So I might be past my prime, but  
I'm feeling oh so good  
YEAH!

Oh my!  
Feels just like I don't try  
Looks so good I might die  
All I know is everybody loves me  
Get down  
Swaying to my own sound  
Flashes in my face now  
All I know is everybody loves me  
Everybody loves me

_Oh I said, everybody, everybody  
Don't you know you who you are  
I said, Everybody  
Everybody  
Everybody  
WHOOOOA!"_

They went through song after song, taking a break to let others to go up on stage for their turn, and soon enough, Rachel stumbled out of the pub wrapped up in Noah's arms giggling in her slightly tipsy state.

"Taxi!" Noah yelled which only made Rachel laugh more.

A yell cab pulled up and he held the door open for her. "Get your ass in there," He ordered and lightly shoved her into the vehicle. He gave the driver her street address and then leaned back against the seat. Rachel rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes when his fingers slowly ran through her thick, dark curls. "I had fun tonight," She whispered.

Noah pressed his lips against the top of her head, "Good."

"Wish Garret was there though," She added, the sad tones in her voice made his back stiffen. If he could, he would kill the stupid rock star that had made her feel this miserable. "He's been so distant lately, "Rachel continued sadly.

"Why are you with him, Rachel?"

"Because I love him."

"And he loves you?"

She nodded, "Exactly."

"If he loved you," Noah said. "He wouldn't put you through this crap. He would go out of his way to spend time with you because that's how important you are too him."

Rachel frowned and sat up slightly, "Noah, you don't know him like I do. He's been busy with work. The studio has been threatening to drop his contact. The movie is taking up so much time…"

"But if you were in his position, Rachel," He said simply. "You would have put your relationship first."

Rachel pursed her lips together and looked away, "Can we not talk about this? We had a fun night, let's not have this ruin it."

Noah took a deep breath and nodded stiffly. One of these days he was going to punch Garrett when Rachel wasn't looking. The douche deserved it. "We're going to meet up for a usual sober up brunch at the diner tomorrow?" he asked.

The smile returned to her features and she nodded, "Yes, of course! Our usual waffles and fruit oatmeal."

"Good, because this looks like your stop," Noah smirked as the taxi came to a stop.

Rachel leaned over and kissed Puck on the cheek, gently, before she reached into her purse. But he stopped her, "I got it."

She gave him a thankful smile before she slipped out of the car, waved goodbye and made her way into the lobby of her New York apartment building that she shared with Garrett. She got into the elevator and allowed it to sweep her up to the fifth level. As she unlocked her door, she typed a quick text to Noah to let him know that she arrived inside safely, and she pressed send. But she placed her purse and coat down on the entry way table, she heard something funny. A moan? Definitely not something she had expected to hear when she walked through her door. Then, she heard it again and her back stiffened as she reached for the rape whistle that was hidden inside her purse. She stepped through the apartment slowly, fully prepared to see a strange robber to pop out of nowhere. The kitchen, the living room, and the main bathroom were all clear. Her eyes fell on her bedroom door, which was closed, and swallowed hard. Her hand pressed against the cool wood of the door and as it opened, she dropped her whistle at the sight she saw.

Her boyfriend, her love, her life, was making love to another. She watched as their hips thrust, as blond hair whipped around as the girl's head thrashed. She listened to the moans that rang out from both of their mouths and to the raspy sounds of her breaths. Rachel's whole body felt numb and her throat ran dry. She couldn't speak, too shocked to even know what to say. The only thing that brought her out of her daze was the tear that trickled down her cheek. She wiped it away and backed up quietly. To make a quick getaway was the only thing on her mind and the only thing she wanted to do.

She grabbed her purse, leaving her coat, and rushed back into the elevator. She clicked the lobby as much as she could until the doors opened to it. And with shaky fingers, Rachel dialed Noah's number and listened to the dial tone until, "Noah?" She croaked. "Please come get me."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** thanks you guys for favoriting this story, it means a lot to me that people want to read this. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! Please remember to review 33333

**Not According to Plan**

Chapter Two:

Rachel's eyes fluttered open and were instantly assaulted by the ray of sunlight that streamed through the crack of curtain before her. With her head throbbing, she blinked and slowly sat up, registering the weight of an arm wrapped around her waist. At first thought, Rachel figured it was Garrett who had rolled over sometime in the night, like he always did. But the memories of the night before came back at her in patches but one was perfectly clear, the sight of Garrett holding another brought fresh tears to her eyes. Through blurred vision, she knew she wasn't in her apartment and fear rand through her spine as she realized she didn't know where she was.

Her hand raked through her dark hair while the other rubbed her temples. She gave a small groan, seeing her nude state beneath the thin white sheet and she couldn't help but to wonder what had happened after she left her apartment. She knew she had called Noah and that he came back and got her. But she had no idea if she stayed with him or not. She knew he wouldn't let her out of his sight, especially with the emotional state was and still was in.

So her gaze fell down to the arm that was still around her waist. She followed the taunt skin and muscle until she realized who was lying beside her. She stared at the chiseled jaw, the full lips, the peaceful closed eyes and the Mohawk that sat on the top of his head. Noah.

Rachel let out a loud cry of surprise and quickly jerked away from him. She fell out of bed and landed on the floor with a thud. Noah sat up and growled, "Fuck, why are you so loud in the morning?"

"We… I… Uh," Rachel stammered. "We… didn't."

Noah turned to look over at him and his eyes slowly growing wide. "Shit… Rach."

"Please tell me we didn't."

Noah cringed and decided to remain silent.

Rachel let out another cry, with more frustration, and quickly grabbed the sheet and pulled it towards her. As she struggled to cover herself up, her eyes fell on the newly exposed naked body of Noah Puckerman and she groaned, covering her sight with the bed sheet. "Get dressed, _please!_"

Noah laughed, "Nothing you haven't seen before."

"Not funny!" Rachel snapped her voice slightly muffled. "This is not funny. We're platonic friends. We are not supposed to sleep together.

"Tell our drunk asses that!" Noah shot back. "Fuck, can you stop yelling? My head hurts." He slipped his boxers back on and tossed her his shirt.

"Why didn't you cut me off like you usually do?" Rachel accused as she threw the shirt on and over her head.

Noah rolled his eyes and made his way into his small living room, "Look, you begged me not to storm back to your place and kill the bastard myself. So I drank instead. I did the good thing and made sure you were okay and got you here in one piece."

"And took advantage of me!"

"No," He turned around to look at her. "I wouldn't do that, not to you. Rachel you're the one who jumped me! I didn't want to hurt you more by rejection. You were crying and shit. Fuck what did you expect me to do?"

"So you slept with me?"

"After making sure it was what you wanted like a million times. Probably sounded like a damn pansy."

"I can't deal with this right now," Rachel declared as she whirled around and stormed back into Noah's bedroom and slammed the door behind her. After making sure that the lock was secure, she collapsed against the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

She slept with Noah.

No matter how many times she said it to herself, it didn't seem to sink in. How could she have let this happen? Was she really that upset? To the point that she was willing to risk their friendship?

With a loud, frustrated sigh, she rolled on her side and looked at her phone that laid on the nightstand beside her. She reached for it and turned it on.

Twenty one missed alerts sprang brightly off the screen and she winced. She unlocked it and found that she one missed phone call and twenty text messages. All were from Garrett. She knew that she didn't want to deal with _him_ right now. So she placed her phone back on the stand and curled up against one the pillows and tried her best to forget everything.

Noah stood on the other side of the door, trying to hear what she was doing. He strained to listen hard but silence was all he received for his efforts. He ran his hand down his Mohawk and he sighed, hoping that she was still breathing. Slowly, he stepped away from the door and looked around. It was almost eleven and he needed to be at his first class at twelve thirty. So he knew that he couldn't wait around for her to come out. He grabbed the first set of clothes he could find, made sure that they were somewhat clean, and grabbed his back pack. He knocked on the door, "Rach, I got to go to class… please be here when I get back."

When he didn't get a response, he just took it as a yes and turned to leave. He locked the door behind him and rushed to catch the eleven thirty subway.

Rachel poked her head out of the bedroom when she was thought the cost was clear. She carefully slipped on the clothes she had worn the night before, grabbed her bag and stepped out of the apartment. She relocked the door with the spare key Noah had given her years ago and she made her way out.

Once she reached the street, she pulled out her phone and dialed Quinn's number. She sighed in relief when her friend finally picked up. "Q? I need to come over, TAXI! Like right now."

"Did you just hail a taxi in my ear?"

"I'm sorry," Rachel huffed. "Dealing with a crisis and I need your help."

On the other end of the line, Quinn sighed, "Come on over."

Quinn lived in a small rental home on the outside of the city. The former cheerio could never get use to the loud noise that NYC provided and much rather commute every day to her job at PRESTINE magazine than lose sleep every night. The place felt more like a Hampton's getaway without the Hamptons. Rachel paid the driver when the cab came to a complete stop and she raced up to the door, pounding on the knocker.

When Quinn answered the door, Rachel blurted out, "I slept with Noah!"

Quinn's brows rose in slight surprise, though more at Rachel's volume, "You cheated on Garrett with Puck? What happened when I left the bar?"

"No, Garrett cheated on me and then I slept with Noah."

Quinn's mouth fell open slightly and she held the door open more for Rachel. "I'm sorry about Garrett, he's a jerk. What are you going to do?"

Rachel walked into Quinn's home and settled down on the couch. She allowed her face to fall into her hands and she shook her head. "I don't know, Quinn. I really don't. I never intended for anything this to happen. This isn't what I want. I have a cheating boyfriend and I basically did the same."

"You mean you haven't broken up with the asshole yet?"

"No," Rachel mumbled. "I came home and saw him… with another girl and I rushed out of there. Then I called Noah to get me."

"Then you slept with him? Does he know why?"

"He knows!" Rachel defended. "No, we went back to the bar and got more drinks. But up to that point everything is just fuzzy and the next thing I knew I woke up and we were next to each other and we were… were…"

"Okay I get it," Quinn quickly stated as she sat down next to her. "You can't avoid this, Rach. You have to go talk to Garrett. At least end things."

Rachel glanced at Quinn and knew her friend was right. But she really didn't want to face him, not know. She found herself silently wishing things could just go back to normal but soon resenting herself for it. Things can't go back to normal, because Garrett wasn't the one for her. Not anymore. But she wondered, who _was_ meant for her?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Here's the third chapter. Thanks so much for all the reviews and favorite-ing the story! It means so much to me!

**Chapter Three:**

The elevator dinged and Rachel slowly made her way to the apartment, her hands were still shaking. If Quinn hadn't pressured her into doing this, Rachel would have been anywhere but there. She placed her key in the lock and turned the knob. The door sprang open and she stood there as if she was waiting for something. Waiting to see the home she once knew. But all that presented before her was the tainted dream of once was. She only saw the 'what ifs' and the old day dreams that turned into an awful nightmare.

With a deep breath, Rachel stepped inside. She slowly made her way towards the living room where she found Garrett sitting there as if he had been waiting for her. "Rachel," he declared as he stood up.

She held up her hand up to stop him from getting any closer to her, "I didn't come here for excuses or apologies."

"Let me explain," Garrett said evenly as he took a step towards her. His voice didn't even sound concerned of sympathetic. It made her sick. "It was a mistake."

"How many times have you made this particular mistake?" Rachel asked.

Garrett paused and she shook her head. "I can't believe you forgot about everything. That you were so willing to throw away our two year relationship. And for what? A minute and a half of selfish pleasure?"

She smirked victoriously as he glared at her subtle insult and raked his fingers through his perfectly golden waves of hair. She had no idea how the rest of the world saw him as this All-American icon. How they could see him as this man of virtues that were to be admired and not as a man of disloyalty and unfaithfulness.

"We're done, Garrett."

"You can't leave me!" He blurted out and he took a hold of her hand. "My fans like that I'm dating you and not a girl like Bridget,

Rachel jerked her hand away in disgust. "That's what you say to get to get me to stay?"

"No! I didn't mean," he sputtered out. "Fuck. You know what I mean! Publicity is everything in our careers. If you leave me because of what I did, I would lose everything. My fans, my contract with the studio, everything. Rachel, please understand, you can't end this."

Rachel stared at him in disbelief, he didn't care that she was hurt or heartbroken. He cared about his stupid career. He wasn't even that talented. Most of his songs were either auto tuned or it was another artist singing on the track.

She shook her head, "We're done. I cannot be with someone… someone like you."

Garrett's ice blue eyes scanned her face, "Baby please…"

"We're done."

He scowled, "Fine, get out."

"Excuse me?"

"This is my apartment, my name is on the lease," Garrett snapped. "Get out."

Rachel huffed, "You're kicking me out? You barely pay the rent."

"Get your things and get out."

Her jaw set and she took in a deep breath. "Fine," she hissed and then turned on her heel and rather proudly, stormed into their former bedroom and collected what she could and threw it all in every bag in her possession. She stopped at the doorway as she was leaving and turned to look at the rather irritated Garrett. "You know, I would have stayed if you said you were sorry. If you truly said you loved me. That was all it would have taken for me to forgive you. But thank you, for showing me who you truly are. I would hate to have walked down the aisle and said I do to a complete asshole." And with that, she made her way into the hallway and slammed the door behind her, leaving that life behind. She looked ahead of her and hoped that she would find a way to keep moving forward.

Noah stewed as he read over the introduction paragraph to the essay he had been writing for his Psychology class. His mind wasn't in it – not that it ever was – but instead on the fact that Rachel Berry wasn't still in his apartment. It frustrated him how she only considered what she wanted and not others. But sadly, that was probably one of the things he liked about her. But it wasn't working in his favor and he didn't like it. They need to talk; even though 'talking' wasn't an activity he liked doing. He knew Rachel was the kind of girl who talked though. Who said what was on her mind and how she was feeling. He knew she wouldn't let this be a silly one night stand that they never speak of again.

He glanced up when he heard a soft knock on his door and with a sigh; he set his laptop down and went to answer it. When he opened the door, to his surprise, Rachel was standing there with her arms filled with bags. She looked up at him those sad eyes that got to him every single time she sent them his way and he sighed tiredly. "He kicked me out," she said softly. "I need a place to stay for the night or two."

Puck opened the door wider, "Just let me kill him. I promise I won't get caught."

Rachel placed her bags down on the floor and gave a small, tense laugh as she shook her head. Even though she had considered that option, she wouldn't risk Noah like that. "Don't worry about it. He'll get what he deserves eventually," she said softly.

"Where did you go today?" Puck asked suddenly, forcing her to turn and look at him.

"I went to Quinn's," She explained. "We… we talked about her wedding."

He examined her expression as he ran his hand over his hair. "Look our friend isn't based on bullshit, Berry. We always were able to be honest with each other."

Rachel let out a breath and sank to the couch, "I went to Quinn's because I was scared." She looked down at her hands and added, "You're my friend. You're the one person I tell everything too, who I trust. But we were never… we're not supposed to…"

"To have sex," Puck muttered. "I know."

She fell back against the couch, "I know we can't just not think about it. Every time I look back at what happened, everything becomes a little less fuzzy."

He moved and sat down next to her. "It was one night, Rach. It's something you shouldn't over think."

"Easier said than done," She replied. "How could we have let it happen?"

Puck hesitated for a moment before he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. His answer to her question was that they wanted it to happen, or at least he did, but he knew it wasn't something she could deal with right now. He was stuck in the friend zone and it was where he was going to stay, at least, for now. He had plans and it was important that he stick with them. "I promise it won't happen again," He said into her hair. "Unless you want it too, sober of course."

Rachel rolled her eyes and lightly shoved him off of her, "Don't get your hopes up too high, Noah, because our little romp was a onetime situation."

"No one can resist the Puckerone."

"I'm not 'no one'."

Puck looked at her and shook his head, "well, Miss Berry, you can take my bed till you find your own place."

"Where will you sleep?" She asked with concern.

"The couch," He shrugged.

"Oh, okay."

"Don't sound so disappointed, Babe."

Again, Rachel rolled her eyes, "Thank you Noah."

"Yeah, Yeah, no problem."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks for all the support guys, it really means a lot to me. I hope you like this chapter. Please remember to review, I love hearing from you guys!

**Chapter Four:**

Noah woke up in the next morning to the smell of something baking and warmed… strawberries? His hazel eyes shot open to see Rachel walking around in his kitchen with nothing but her little white nightgown. And it was definitely not like the nightgown his Nana would wear – he ought to know, after spending the whole summer before his senior year with her. He sat up and wondered how anyone could make something like a bit of fabric look so innocent and deliciously sexy at the same time but Rachel managed to pull it off. "You still like chocolate chips with your waffles, right?" Rachel asked even though her back was to him.

"Hell yeah," Puck grinned as he stood up and stretched, scratching his bare stomach. "Can you make breakfast every day?"

"Don't ask that just yet," Rachel laughed as she turned towards him and placed the platter of Belgian waffles down. "They're completely vegan and a brand new recipe."

"I'm the guinea pig?"

"Uh huh!"

Puck gave her a tired look before he reached and grabbed one. He took a bit and she stood on her toes in anticipation as she waited for his reaction. He swallowed and nodded, "Not bad, Berry, not bad."

She clapped, "Yay!"

He shook his head and made his way back to the couch, waffle in hand. "What's on the Rachel Berry agenda today?" He mumbled with his mouth full of food.

"I'm meeting up with Quinn as she tries on her wedding dress and then we're going to go for a late lunch." Rachel said as she sat down at his small table and cut herself off a small bite. "Then I have a lecture at the University that I want to catch."

"Sounds… fun."

She rolled her eyes at his sarcasm, "You should come with me!" She said with a smirk, looking straight at him.

"Yes, because I would totally love that," Puck laughed. "But today's Friday, my day with Beth."

Beth Corcoran was Noah's and Quinn's biological five year old daughter, who was adopted by Rachel's biological mother, Shelby. Quinn had decided to give up her custody of Beth but Puck couldn't. He tried and his trying only led him to juvenile hall for trying to steal an ATM machine. So with Rachel's help, Puck managed to arrange visits with his little girl.

"Her birthday should be coming up," Rachel smiled.

"Yeah, it is," He nodded and Rachel watched as a wide grin formed on his expression. "She's going to be six."

"What are you going to get her?"

"I… uh…" He paused. "I have no idea. Help me? You're a girl!"

Rachel tilted her head to the side, "It's not that hard to pick out something for her. You should know what she likes."

"Well, yeah," he sighed. "But like, she's not girly with me. We go to games and play around at the park."

"So?"

"So! She does ballet and other girl stuff with Shelby. So I don't know what to do."

Rachel placed her empty play in his sink and wiped her hands. "I can help you, it would be fun."

"Thanks, Rach."

She nodded as she rubbed the top of his head when she made her way past him to his bedroom. Rachel took a quick shower and got ready, and Noah soon after her. She collected her bag, with her laptop safely inside, and the newspaper's classifieds. "We can meet up later for dinner," Rachel suggested. "We can go to the pizzeria on the corner, I know its Beth's favorite."

"Did you just schedule me in?"

Rachel gave a weak smile, "I don't have a boyfriend anymore, and I need to fill up my time."

Puck's expression stiffened for a moment before he nodded and ruffled her hair, "Beth would love to see her older sister."

Rachel giggled and nodded, "see you later." And with that, she slipped out the door and made her way to the street. Her phone rang, catching her by surprise, and she looked down at the ID and smiled to see it was her agent, Carole Barkley. She answered, "Hello Carole."

"Hello my favorite Broadway starlet!" Carole's very persuasive voice declared through the receiver.

"How are you?"

"Well slightly upset that you broke up with your very famous boyfriend without telling me," Carole scolded.

"He cheated," Rachel said simply as she waved her hand for a taxi. The car pulled up and she slipped inside, quickly giving the driver the address to Kurt's studio before returning to listen to her friend on the line.

"Bastard," Carole growled. "You can do better. And I have better."

"I don't want to date a model," Rachel said as she smirking, knowing that Carole was rolling her eyes.

"I have a script that I want you to read and audition for. It will mostly be filmed here in New York, so you don't really have to travel out of your favorite city. You're reading for the female lead, who is this girl struggling to find her way in the big city, though the story is more centered on her older brother. But your character has a big, influential role as she goes through the ups and downs of life."

Rachel's brow rose, "Does this script have a name?"

"The Plan."

"Simple," Rachel sighed. "Do I already have an audition?"

"Tomorrow at seven a.m."

"Fax me the script and I'll be there," Rachel smiled.

"That's my girl," Carole replied. "Garrett's an idiot."

"Bye, Carole," Rachel laughed as she hung up the phone.

The cab pulled in front of the Kurt's design studio and Rachel turned to see Quinn standing there waiting for her. Rachel paid the driver, making sure she gave him a tip, and stepped out where she was instantly pulled into a snug hug, Quinn's perfume instantly greeting her. "How are you doing?" The blond asked as she pulled away.

"I'm fine… He kicked me out," Rachel muttered bitterly. "Never letting a boy sign the lease ever again."

"Uh yeah!" Quinn shook her head. "Come on, we better get going. We're dealing with Kurt's assistant. Oscar season is here and it's more important than my wedding."

"Of course," Rachel laughed as she hooked her arm with Quinn's and led her into the studio. They were instantly greeted by a sour looking red head that was also known as Kurt's assistant, Meg.

"You two are late," Meg declared.

Quinn and Rachel rolled their eyes. "I'm the bride; you're supposed to wait on me."

"Where's the Champagne?" Rachel asked loudly as she watched the two girls glare at each other.

"I'll get it, the dress is on the rack," Meg huffed as she made her way to the back. Rachel placed her bag on the Futon and went to grab the dress bag. She placed it on the hanger behind the dressing curtain and unzipped it slowly. Her eyes washed over the gown before her and smiled. "Kurt is a genius; do you want me to help you into it?" Rachel asked as she turned to look at Q.

"No, I got it," Quinn replied. "Just list off the things we still have to do."

Rachel nodded firmly and made her way back to her bag, grabbing her planner out of it. She flipped open the book and sat down. "We still need to make the final seating chart. Decide where we're putting your parents and their significant others. Just need to find safe places for everyone to sit."

"Place my parents on opposite ends of the room, and make sure that my stepmother is not anywhere near me."

"What about your future in-laws?" Rachel asked. "The Ferro's."

"They can sit with my mother and her boyfriend. My mom loves Tyler's parents," Quinn explained. "Place my sister and her husband with my dad. They can handle him."

"Okay. Carole was wondering if a small band she's promoting can play at the reception, since we still haven't found a DJ. And since your wedding is going to be reported by PRESTINE for their special wedding addition, she thought it could be a good way to help expand their fan base."

"Your agent? Isn't she supposed to find you work, not others?" Quinn asked with humor in her voice.

"Well she did, I have an audition tomorrow, and anyway, I'm not her only client." Rachel shrugged. "But they're actually really good and they don't mind doing covers."

Quinn slowly made her way out of the dressing curtain, her hands brushing over the perfectly beaded bodice. Rachel's eyes swept over the sight of Quinn in her dress and her mouth fell open slightly. Quinn looked absolutely beautiful. Breathtaking. "I'll check them out with Tyler; see if we both like them. Can you set up on appointment with Carole for tomorrow or even Sunday?"

Rachel slowly stood up," You look amazing."

Quinn smiled, "You think so? It seems to fit perfectly."

"I know so," Rachel said. "Tyler's going die on the spot when he sees you in it."

Quinn's smile grew and she turned around to look at her reflection. "I can't wait to be Tyler's wife. We've been waiting so long."

Rachel did her best to keep her expression cheerful and happy as Quinn flaunted before the mirror. Rachel wanted this for herself. She had hoped that Garrett was going to propose but now that was all over and Rachel really didn't know what was going to happen. Her heart was heavy, miserable and lonely. She was done with dating boys who were not right for her; she was done with heartache.

"It's going to be okay," Quinn whispered as she stood next to Rachel and wrapped her arm around Rachel's shoulders. "You're better without him."

Rachel looked up at herself in the mirror, eying the image she saw and hoped that Quinn was right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

The sun was setting upon the city as Rachel stepped inside Amante Pizzeria. She was instantly greeted by the sounds of happy conversation and the smells of roasted garlic and tomatoes. Her mouth watered and her stomach growled as her eyes scanned over the crowd of people until she found Noah sitting at one of the far tables with a little girl in his lap. They bother were leaning over the table, coloring on the children's menu and Rachel smiled at the sight of the same serious expression on both of their faces. Soon enough, Beth raised her arms in victory while Puck hanged his head in defeat, humorously.

"Sorry guys, I'm late." Rachel declared as she took a seat across from them.

Beth grinned and quickly hopped off her father's lap and leaped into Rachel's arms. "Rachel! We went ice skating today, daddy Noah taught me how!"

"He did?" Rachel lifted the little girl into her lap and brushed Beth's brown curls out of her eyes. "Did you fall?"

"Only three times!"

"Just three times? That's so much better than me!" Rachel laughed.

Beth grinned, her green eyes twinkling. "That's because I'm awesome!"

Noah chuckled and Rachel shook her head in amusement. Beth and Puck were so similar in many ways; most of their similar traits went unnoticed by the father and daughter pair. "I ordered our pizza already and a salad for you," Noah said directly to Rachel.

"Great, thank you."

"How did the wedding stuff go?" Noah asked as Beth slipped off her of Rachel's lap and sat down at her own seat.

"It went well. Quinn's dress is perfect," Rachel explained as she reached over the table to take his water and sipped it slowly. "We got the seat chart all figured out, finally, and my and the other bride's maids dresses are complete."

"Fu- biscuit," Puck cleared his throat and glanced at Beth, who was still enthralled with her word search. "I need to get my best man Tux."

"You haven't got it yet?" Rachel frowned. "The wedding is over a week away!"

"I know, I know," Noah sighed. "Does Beth need to be fitted for her dress or whatever?"

"Nope, she's all good," Rachel laughed. "She doesn't procrastinate like her father."

Noah glared but before he could say anything, the pizza was presented to him and placed on a tray in the middle of their table. Rachel smiled thankfully when she was given her usual salad. Noah gave Beth her slice of pizza and cut it into bite size pieces before he served himself.

The trio ate their dinner, sang along with the Frank Sinatra songs that the juke box played, but soon enough, Beth's eyes started too droop which meant it was bed time for the little girl. Noah quickly paid for the meal – after a protest from Rachel seeing as she was perfectly capable of paying for her own food – and picked Beth up and cradled her in his arms as he and Rachel walked to his apartment.

Rachel hooked her arm with Noah's and she moved closer to him, her body attracted to the warmth of his. "Can you get your key? I can't unlock the door while carrying her and she's already asleep."

"You wore the poor girl out," Rachel shook her head and laughed.

"Pfft, she wore me out. I'm the walking dead right now." He yawned only to earn himself a small smirk from Rachel.

She slipped her key into the lock and pushed the door open. She quickly set her stuff down and helped Noah to get Beth to his bedroom. "I'll put her pajamas on; you can call Shelby and let her know that Beth's here and sleeping."

Noah placed the little girl against the pillows and nod. He placed a light kiss against Beth's forehead and slipped out of the room. Rachel found Beth's pick backpack and she smiled at the sight of the large gold star on the front pouch. She pulled out Beth's pajamas and carefully lifted the little girl to sit up as she helped change her. Beth's eyes fluttered open, though still heavy from exhaustion, and she yawned. "Can you sing the Wizard and I? Mommy does that every night and daddy Noah can't do it right."

"He's not a girl."

"Right," Beth sighed. "Can you please? The bad dreams will come if you don't."

"Lay back and I'll see what I can do," Rachel replied as she helped Beth under the covers. When Beth was all comfortable, Rachel laid down beside her and started to sing softly.

_"Did that really just happen?  
Have I actually understood?  
This weird quirk I've tried  
To suppress or hide  
Is a talent that could  
Help me meet the Wizard  
If I make good  
So I'll make good;_

When I meet the Wizard,  
Once I prove my worth,  
And then I'll meet the Wizard  
What I've waited for since,  
(Spoken: Since birth!)  
And with all his Wizard wisdom,  
By my looks, he won't be blinded.  
Do you think the Wizard is (Spoken: dumb?)  
Or, like Munchkins, so small-minded?  
(Spoken: No!) He'll say to me,  
"I see who you truly are -  
A girl on whom I can rely!"  
And that's how we'll begin  
The Wizard and I:

Once I'm with the Wizard  
My whole life will change  
'Cause once you're with the Wizard  
No one thinks you're strange!  
No father is not proud of you,  
No sister acts ashamed  
And all of Oz has to love you  
When by the Wizard, you're acclaimed  
And this gift or this curse  
I have inside  
Maybe at last, I'll know why  
When we are hand in hand -  
The Wizard and I!

And one day, he'll say to me, "Elphaba,  
A girl who is so superior,  
Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside  
Have a matching exterior?  
And since folks here to an absurd degree  
Seem fixated on your verdigris.  
Would it be all right by you  
If I  
de-greenified you?"

And though of course,  
That's not important to me.  
"All right, why not?" I'll reply  
Oh, what a pair we'll be  
The Wizard and I;  
Yes, what a pair we'll be  
The Wizard and...

Unlimited  
My future is unlimited  
And I've just had a vision  
Almost like a prophecy  
I know - it sounds truly crazy  
And true, the vision's hazy  
But I swear, someday there'll be  
A celebration throughout Oz  
That's all to do with me!

And I'll stand there with the Wizard,  
Feeling things I've never felt.  
And though I'd never show it,  
I'd be so happy, I could melt!  
And so it will be  
For the rest of my life,  
And I'll walk up the aisles  
Till I die.  
Held in such high esteem.  
When people see me, they will scream  
For half of Oz's favorite team;  
The Wizard  
And I!"

When she concluded the song as quietly as she could for that particular number, Rachel glanced over and she smiled at the slumbering Beth Corcoran. She pressed a small kiss to the girl's hair, murmuring goodnight, and silently lifting herself off the bed to make her way into the living room. She closed the door behind her and looked around.

Noah looked up from the couch, a beer in his hand, and rubbed his eyes. "She asleep?"

"Yeah," Rachel said as she sat down beside him. "Sound asleep."

"You sang that song pretty good."

She smiled. "Thank you. It is one of the songs that I have been working on since high school."

Noah nodded his head and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. Rachel rested her head against his chest and found herself relaxing against him with ease. His fingers combed through her hair and he watched as her eyes drifted closed. It amazed him how comfortable they were together. How they just understood each other without having to explain it out loud. They were together without actually having to be together. But he couldn't stop himself from thinking about the night they had spent together. He knew that he told Rachel to not to do that very thing, but it wasn't something that he could control anymore. He could still taste her, he could still feel the warmth of her flesh against his, and he could hear her as she called out his name. His name, not Garrett's. And only God knew how much he wanted to do it again. He wanted her. He wanted everything about her. But more importantly, he wanted her to want him.

His hazel eyes glanced down at her and shook his head at the sight of Rachel sleeping against him, unaware of his thoughts and desires. He let out a soft sigh and leaned down to press his lips against the top of her head.

"Good night, Rachel Berry."

**A/N:** here's the fifth chapter, sorry it took so long to write it. School and life got in the way. I hope this makes up for it. Please, please, please review! I would love to hear your honest opinion about this story. More reviews, the most frequently I will post. ;)


End file.
